Sorrow
by superkangaroo
Summary: Jellal and Erza know each other since they were 6 years old. They lived in a orphan house. They were best friends and were closer than ever. But as Jellal dissappeares on his 12 birthday everything changed. It will take 4 years before he returns. But he comes not alone back. He has a girlfriend.
1. He didn't care

**I know I know.**

 **It's been a while that a posted a story.**

 **What I do know is that this going to be a serie.**

 **So enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

He just wanted to get away so fast as he could.

He ran over the streets.

Cars drove past him.

He didn't know where he was running to.

He just wanted get so far away as possible from that place.

The clouds above him started to thunder.

The rain dropped on him, and in no time he was completely wet.

He didn't care.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He didn't care.

He didn't even realized that ran into the park.

He stopped running and looked up to the sky.

The cold rain dropped on his face.

It was his own stupid fault.

He walked tired to a tree and turned his back to the tree.

If he just...

He felt on the ground with his back against the tree.

He was such a failure.

With his hands he went through is hair.

He knew what he did was wrong, but he just couldn't chance it.

He just couldn't..

He felt so frustrated.

He couldn't chance it.

And he knew it from the start, but he still did it.

'Goddamit!' he yelled frustrated.

Some birds flew away from the sudden noise.

'I'm such a failure' he growled to himself.

If he just been there sooner, maybe things would be different.

He heard his phone vibrating again.

He let it vibrating until it stopped.

He watched the rain dropping before him.

He never actually minded bad weather.

He was used to it.

He didn't care that he would catch a cold.

He didn't care about himself.

He didn't care.

Hours went by when he finally left the park completely socked.

He went to the same bar as usual called: fairy tail.

He walked into the bar, and could feel the stares of people around him.

He looked completely soaked, and had dark walls under his eyes.

He walked to the bar counter, and let him sink on one of the bar chars.

'Are you alright Jellal?' asked Mirajane.

'I'm fine' he murmured.

She stared worried at him.

She didn't believe him for a word.

I'm mean look at him.

Mirajane was the bartender of fairy tail.

She was most of the time a nice girl.

But if she was angry, than you didn't want to stand on the bad side.

Mirajane and Jellal went to the same school.

They are good friends, but you don't have to be a friend of Jellal to know when he is lying.

He is the worst liar she has ever known.

'The strongest vodka you have please' asked Jellal politely.

Laxus who sat at the bar said: I thought you only drink, when you want to forget something.

Take the hint thought Jellal

He could smell that Laxus had many drinks.

Maybe that's why Laxus was pretty naïve right now.

'What do you think I'm trying to do' said Jellal tired.

'Aah did you had a rough day play boy' he said on a teasing tone.

He was not in the mood for an annoying Laxus.

Not today.

'Shut up' Jellal said annoyed.

Jellal always ignored his comments but this time he was in a very bad mood

'Now now not so moody' 'Just trying to talk to my friend' said Laxus teasingly.

'First you're not my friend' 'Second could you just leave me alone just this time' said Jellal desperate.

Laxus was absolutely not planning on stopping and yelled: 'Hey Natsu we have a moody play boy here!'.

Mirajane putted the vodka on the bar counter.

'Here you go Jellal' she said with a smile.

'And Laxus give Jellal a break'.

With that she left the bar counter.

But Natsu who just arrived at the bar counter yelled:

'Hey play boy!' 'Long time no see' said Natsu with a big smile on his face.

Natsu was obviously drunk because he walked unstable and smelled from alcohol.

And that he saw Natsu yesterday on school.

Natsu and Laxus ignored Mirajane's comment, and started to tease Jellal again.

'Hey Jellal did you already hunk up with Ultear yet'.

'Jellal ignored them and picked up his vodka drank'.

He wanted to forget everything.

And then he means really everything.

He drunk it all at once.

The bitter taste remained on his tongue.

Natsu got annoyed that Jellal was ignoring him.

And the alcohol toke also extra influence.

'JELLAL FIGHT ME!' he yelled.

Just before he can hit him on his right cheek with his right fist someone stops him by holding his arm.

 **Leave some comments what you think about my new serie.**

 **If you have any advice or tips tell me in the comments.**

 **Until goodbye**


	2. I'm here for you

**I have fun ideas for this serie.**

 **And maybe a lemon in the future.**

 **But for now a little dark stuff.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

 _Just before he can hit him on his_ _right cheek with his right fist someone stops him with stopping his fist._

"NATSU" she said angrily. Natsu even under influence of alcohol shrank in of fear.

"I'm sorry Erza"

Normaly she should have punched him in the face but she focused on Jellal.

"Natsu go away before I'm going to give you a blue eye"

"Yes ma'am" and he ran stumbled away.

'You to Laxus"

"Why I was just sitting at the bar" he said innocently.

'LAXUS" she threated.

"Alright alright easy woman jeez" and he walked away.

Erza turned to Jellal. He looked terrible. He was wet and his clothes were torn apart. Just like Mirajane said. Mirajane called her because she was good friends with Jellal. Mirajane hoped that she could find out what happened with Jellal. She took the place next to him. She looked at Jellal who stared ahead of him.

'Jellal" she said soft. 'What happened"

"You don't want to know" he said with a cracked voice. He stared at his empty glass. "Where is Mirajane?"

"She takes a pause"

Jellal stood up and went behind the bar. He took the bottle vodka and counted in his head. One bottle of vodka is… Ahh whatever and put 50 euro in the cash desk.

Erza who watched the his action looked shocked at him. There was definitely something wrong. First he never drunk. Second the look in his eyes didn't pleased her. He had dark, depressed, tired and sad looking eyes.

Jellal took the pod from the vodka bottle and locked it on his mouth. All he could think of was just to forget everything. He wanted to black out. He wanted to disappear.

Suddenly Erza took the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the bar. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Jellal what happened" she said firmly and worried.

Jellal tried to escape her gaze but saw the desperate look in her eyes. He didn't want to have that Erza was worried about him. He sighed deeply. "Ultear broke up with me" He moved out of her grip, took the bottle of the bar and started drinking again.

Different emotions went through Erza. Happy, relived and felt sorry for him. Happy because her childhood friend also her crush was single again. Relived because Ultear treated Jellal bad. She was most of the time angry of some lame reason. And asked all of the time his attention. Because of her she saw him less when they were in a relationship. Ultear treated him like she didn't care about him. She felt sorry for him because Ultear may then not cared about Jellal. Jellal did care about Ultear.

She walked to Jellal and took again the bottle out of his hands. She putted on the bar again. She hugged him tight. In the past they hugged pretty often but after he disappeared for 4 years… They only hugged on special occasions. I know it's sounds weird but it seemed like he didn't want to be touched. Like he is afraid. After his return she asked him why he so suddenly disappeared. Why he didn't say goodbye. He told her that his father didn't gave him the time to say goodbye. Apparently his lost father had found out about him on his 12 birthday. He took him straight away. Jellal apologized for that he left her behind and not even said goodbye. He felt really bad about it but I forgave him initially after his explanation.

"Jellal' she said soft. "I'm here for you"

Jellal laid his head on her shoulder. And murmured something what had to mean thank you.

She could feel his body hang on her. It was probably the alcohol who had taken its toll. I think this enough alcohol for you today she said with a smile. She stopped the hug. She started walking to the exit while supporting his body. 'Let's go Jellal" When suddenly she realized something.

* * *

 **Well thats it for now.**

 **I think the next part will be tomorrow or friday.**

 **Untill goodbye!**


	3. Nightmare

**Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _When suddenly she realized something._

"Ehm Jellal where do live?"

He didn't respond. It looked like he passed out.

In that case, I think you have to crash on my place. It's been a couple months, since he came back after all those years. But she still didn't knew where he lived. Of course she asked him it couple times, but he always dodged the question or just didn't answered it. She didn't want to bother him, so she stopped questioning about it.

Before she left Fairy tail Mirajane yelled at her: "Have fun Erza!"

She blushed at the comment and left. She lived only 50 meter from Fairy tail. She had a big apartment in a cloud tower. The cloud tower were she lived was one of the bigges, and the tallest in the city. Her parents were successful business people. They sold expensive buildings or houses. That's why she didn't saw her parents often. So actually the big apartment was just for her. She didn't felt really lonely, because she had a lot of friends. But still… She went in the cloud tower and dragged him in the elevator. Her apartment was on the top floor. So she pressed button 17. She checked on Jellal, but still looked like he was in dreamland. However he murmured things, but she couldn't hear it.

Ping!

Looked like they arrived the top floor. It was difficult to hold Jellal, and to grab her keys so that she could open the door. But she managed it, and dragged him to the loge room. She laid him on the loge bed, and took off his shoes. She covered him with a blanket. He looked so adorable in his sleep. He had a innocent face. Just like the old days. Back then she would sneak into his room, when she had a bad dream, or just couldn't sleep. He would comfort her, by putting his arm around her. With him she felt save. She had now a very strong tendency to lay next to him. I mean why not. He would not notice if she wouldn't touch him. And look at his face so adorable. She also had the tendency to kiss his face. But maybe just maybe than she would go to far. Erza snap out of it! she thought.

He would find it very strange, if she would sleep with him in the same bed. I mean this house has 5 bedrooms. And he is been here before, so he knows that. She sighed, and walked to the her room. Her room was next doors the loge room. She let her fall on her bed, and sighed deep. She felt happy, because Jellal was single again. She knew that she was being selfish. But she had not only a crush on him. She loved him. After his disappearing on his birthday, she cried days long. She searched for him, until he finally came back. She was so happy, when she saw him again. But he came not alone. She cried, when she found out he had a girlfriend. So this was her chance. Her chance to be friends with him like the old days. To trust each other. To confess her feelings to him. To become his girlfriend. And with that she closed her eyes.

But suddenly in the night she was awakened by screams. She stepped out bed. The noise came from the room were Jellal slept. She ran to the room, and saw Jellal yelling with his hands on his face. He was shaking all over his body, and had his eyes closed. She was for a second shocked of the sight, but hurried to Jellal. She sat next to his laying body, and started to stroke gentle his back. She whispered comforting words in his ear. He didn't scream anymore only murmured things like: "Leave me alone, go away, I'm sorry" Erza was certain that Jellal had a nightmare. She would ask him in the morning about it. But now she focused on comforting Jellal. She laid next to him. and continued comforting him. After a half hour she didn't hear him making sound. She took his hands who were gripping his head firmly. She laid his hands beside him. He was still shaking. To solve that problem she did a arm around him. He wasn't shaking anymore, but became stiff as a board. It was better than shaking she thought, and kept an arm around him. She could feel the warm flowing from him to her.

Just like the old days, but now she was comforting him.

* * *

 **Well that was it for now.**

 **You can leave ideas in the comments.**

 **And maybe I will use one of them.**

 **I think will do other pairings in this serie to.**

 **But for now I'm focusing on the pair Jerza.**

 **The next chapter is on Friday or Saturday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	4. I'm fine'

**Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _When suddenly she realized something._

"Ehm Jellal where do live?"

He didn't respond. It looked like he passed out.

In that case I think you have to crash on my place. It's been a couple months since he came back after all those years. But she still didn't knew where he lived. Of course she asked him it couple times but he always dodged the question or just didn't answered it. She didn't want to bother him so she stopped questioning about it.

Before she left Fairy tail Mirajane yelled at her: "Have fun Erza!"

She blushed at the comment and left. She lived only 50 meter from Fairy tail. She had a big apartment in a cloud tower. The cloud tower were she lived was one of the biggest and the tallest in the city. Her parents were successful business people. They sold expensive buildings or houses. That's why she didn't saw her parents often. So actually the big apartment was just for her. She didn't felt really lonely because she had a lot of friends. But still… She went in the cloud tower and dragged him in the elevator. Her apartment was on the top floor. So she pressed button 17. She checked on Jellal but still looked like he was in dreamland. However he murmured things but she couldn't hear it.

Ping!

Looked like they arrived the top floor. It was difficult to hold Jellal and to grab her keys so that she could open the door. But she managed it and dragged him to the loge room. She laid him on the loge bed and took off his shoes. She covered him with a blanket. He looked so adorable in his sleep. He had a innocent face. Just like the old days. Back then she sneaked into his room so that she could sleep with him. She did that always when she had a bad would comfort her by putting his arm around her. With him she felt save. She had a very strong tendency to lay next to him. I mean why not. He would not notice if she not will touch him. And look at his face so adorable. She also had the tendency to kiss his face. But maybe just maybe than she would go to far. Erza snap out of it.

He could find it very strange if she would sleep with him in the same bed. I mean this house has 5 bedrooms. And he is been here before so he knows that. She sighed and walked to the her room. Her room was next doors the loge room. She let her fall on her bed and sighed deep. She felt happy because Jellal was single again. She knew that she was being selfish. But she had not only a crush on him. She loved him. After his disappearing on his birthday she cried days long. She searched for him until he finally came back. She was so happy when she saw him again. But he came not alone. She cried when she found out he had a girlfriend. So this was her chance. Her chance to be friends with him like the old days. To trust each other. To confess her feelings to him. To become his girlfriend. And with that she closed her felt fast asleep.

But suddenly in the night she awakened by screams. She stepped out bed. The noise came from the room were Jellal slept. She ran to the room and saw Jellal yelling with his hands on his face. He was shaking all over his body and had his eyes closed. She was for a second shocked of the sight, but hurried to Jellal. She sat next to his laying body and started to stroke gentle his back. She whispered comforting words. He didn't scream anymore only murmured things like: "Leave me alone, go away, I'm sorry" Erza was certain that Jellal had a nightmare. She would ask him in the morning about it. But now she focused on comforting Jellal. She laid next to him and continued comforting him. After a half hour she didn't hear him making sound. She took his hands who were gripping his head firmly. She laid his hands beside him. He was still shaking. To solve that problem she did a arm around him. He wasn't shaking anymore but became stiff as a board. It was better than shaking she thought and kept an arm around him. She could feel the warm flowing from him to her.

Just like the old days but now she was comforting him.

* * *

 **Well that was it for now.**

 **You can leave ideas in the comments.**

 **And maybe I will use one of them.**

 **I think will do other pairings in this serie to.**

 **But for now I'm focusing on the pair Jerza.**

 **The next chapter is on Friday or Saturday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	5. New boyfriend

**Hey I'm sorry if you find this serie having short chapters.**

 **But I'll try to make at least 3 chapters in one week.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

He woke up with something around him. He looked behind him and saw Erza. Apparently she was hugging him. His cheeks became red of shyness. He carefully escaped her arms so that didn't wake her up. We walked staggered out of the room. He remembered that the bathroom was on the left side and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, he looked terrible. Black walls under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and looked like he could fall asleep at any time. He turned on the crane and puts his hands under the water. He washed his face and tried a little to fix his hair. He looked less terrible, his hair was okay but had still dark walls under his eyes. He looked into his eyes through the mirror.

He felt terrible. He had throbbing headache. He had worse. He took a shower so that he would smell a little less from alcohol. He sighed deep and left the bathroom. He looked into the room were he just slept. Looked like Erza was still asleep. He was allowed to stay here overnight. He better do something in return. He walked to the kitchen while scratching the back of his head. He opened the fridge and packed a few eggs. He broke the eggs and put them on the hot pan.

After 7 minutes he heard footsteps and turned around to where the noise came from. Erza walked into the kitchen with a really adorable pajama on. Himself wore his torn clothes.

'Good morning Erza"

'Good morning Jellal"

'Its smells delicious, what are you baking?'

'I make an omelet"

'Erza I'm sorry for bothering you yesterday"

"What you were not bothering me"

"Well you had to drag me to your place so thank you"

"Anytime Jellal she said with a smile" "But now we are talking about yesterday…'

'What happened did I something wrong?!"

"No no no that's not it." "I was awakened tonight by your screams" Erza said worried.

"Oh I'm sorry for waking you up" he said with a sad smile.

"Jellal are you okay I mean if you want to talk about it…"

"I'm fine" said Jellal before she could finish her sentence. "Don't worry about it" He turned of the furnace and putted the omelet on a sandwich. 'Here' he gave her the sandwich. "As thank you for your help"

"Don't you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry." "But if you don't mind I grab some coffee" "Want you something to drink?"

"The same please"

They sat down at the table. Erza was eating while Jellal was taking some sips from his coffee.

Jellal you're such a bad liar she thought. She wanted to continue the conversation about last night. But the clock told her something else. She had to hurry to get to school on time. she quickly ate her food.

"I'm going to chance" "Could you wait for so that we can walk together to school"

"Okay take your time" he said with a small smile.

She got a happy feeling in her stomach of his kind smile. "Just give me 7 minutes smiling back" She hurried up to her room. Her friends were pretty impressed how fast she could dress up. So it took only her 3 minutes.

 _At school_

She really felt bad for Jellal. He had his head on the school desk while his hands covered his head. He felt so terrible because of Ultear. She felt getting angry, why could Ultear not be nice to Jellal. Why could she not be good girlfriend to him. I mean Jellal didn't deserved this. He deserved to be happy.

The math docent noticed his behavior. 'Ahem' he tried to get Jellal's attention. He didn't react. He was in his own world. "Jellal Fernandes" the docent roared. He finally looked up looking at his pissed of math docent. Jellal Fernandes looked like you had a rough night but that doesn't mean you have to sleep in my lessons. "I want you to repeat my last sentence. "If you can't than leave the classroom he said on an angry tone"

He rubbed his eyes and said: "Well the last sentence you said was Jellal Fernandes" But he interrupted his docent before he could get the wrong idea. "I know that you don't mean that" He went with his hands through his hair thought carefully. He could multitask pretty good. If he had to learn words he only need to read it once and he knew it already. Even if you thought he didn't paid attention his brain regressed it for him. And also this time. We need to reinstall our calculators.

"You had luck this time Jellal" "Next time you're out"

Tring!

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this serie.**

 **The next chapter will be Sunday or Monday.**

 **Until goodbye.**


	6. Jellal's daily life

**Let some comments below if you have any advice or tips.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _Next time you're out._

 _Tring!_

He sighed deep and grabbed his stuff. "Yes sir" He walked out of the class. Thank god they had a pause now. He needed another cup coffee he thought.

 _In the schoolyard_

"Hey Erza figured out what was wrong with Jellal?" asked Mirajane worried.

"Yeah…Ultear broke up with him" she tried to say neutral.

"That is wonderfull news!" she said with a excited voice.

"Mirajane!"

"Well I feel bad for him that Ultear dumped him but he is now single again" "So you got a chance" "Whats your plan Erza?" "Are you going to wait for a week and then confess you're feelings towards him?" "Or give him a little more time and then confess to him?"

"Well ehm I uuhh" she said with a blushed face.

Before she could answer the question properly Jellal walked to the schoolyard with his coffee. When Erza spotted him she waved at him to come over.

"Hey Jellal" she said with a smile.

"Hey Erza" and took a sip from his coffee.

They talked about school and there grades. When suddenly Jellal's face froze and became pale.

"What's wrong Jellal?" Erza asked worried.

"Excuse me Erza" and he walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked at Mirajane.

"You did nothing wrong but Ultear did"

Behind Erza and Mirajane Ultear and a guy were kissing.

"No wonder that Jellal walked away" Mirajane stated.

"That that… "growled Erza.

She walked angry towards Ultear. She pushed Ultear off the boy so that she stopped the kissing "Are you crazy!" "It's just one day and you already have another!" said Erza angry.

"It's not your business so stay out of it bitch"

"You you…"she was about to attack her when someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let's go"

When he saw them kissing he had to leave before he would…. But when he heard yelling he went to see what was going on. He grabbed her by the shoulder before she could attack Ultear.

"Let's go."

He dragged her from Ultear.

He turned around to Ultear "Oh by the way her name is Erza not bitch"

Ultear glared an angry face at him and turned to the boy to kiss him again. He sighed deep and pushed her back to the friend group. Erza felt a little embarrassed that Jellal had to stop her. At the same time she felt angry at Ultear , she had the urge to run to her and punch her in the face. Jellal stood with his back toward Ultear so that he couldn't see her kiss anymore.

Erza turned to Jellal and asked worried: "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he murmured. "But I would appreciate if you not attack Ultear again"

"I'm sorry but it is not normal that she already has another guy"

"That guy's name is Zeref" said Laxus who was listening to their conversation. "He is a coworker from Ultear's work but apparels something more"

"Could we have it about something else please" said Jellal tired.

"Listen play boy I think you want to hear this" "Ultear had already something with Zeref while you guys were having courtship "I saw them kissing on work a few times" Laxus waited for a shocked expression but did it self when he heard.

"I know" "You don't need to remind me of that" he said tired.

"How do you know!" "Why didn't you break up!" Laxus asked surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it now and totally not with you" "Just leave me alone" and he walked away.

Erza who had heard the whole conversation looked shocked at Jellal

Jellal had a really big urge to skip school today. Than the school would try to call his parents. Everything but that. So unfortunately he had to survive this day on school.

Just great…

* * *

 **Like I said earlier in this chapter**

 **Let some comments below if you have any advice or tips.**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow or Tuesday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	7. The kiss

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a day late.**

 **That's why this chapter is bit longer than unusually.**

 **Again I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _At Jellal's appartment_

A week passed by. At that time Erza tried to cheer him up His daily routine was to get up, go to school, say to his worried friends he is okay, go to work, swallowing pills and sleep Oh and he tried to avoid Erza's questions like: "how are you?" "can you sleep well?" He found it difficult to lie to Erza. Because he was a little in love with her. Actually not a little. A lot. But he was also in love with Ultear.

He looked on his watch. It was 9:30 p.m. He was invited to Freed's birthday. They kept the bar: Fairy Tail. He should go now, he was already late.

 _At Fairy tail_

"Hey Jellal you're late I thought you wouldn't come anymore" said Mirajane who was standing behind the bar.

"Sorry about that"

He walked to the birthday boy and gave him his present.

"Happy birthday Freed'

Freed opened the present. It was a watch. 'Thanks Jellal its different gift than the rest of my gifts that I bin getting"

Jellal looked at the table were all the presents stood. Most of the gifts were alcohol. "I see' 'I hope you can use my gift said Jellal with a small smile"

Freed got disturbed with other guest with other presents.

So Jellal walked to the bar. 'Mirajane do you have something with not alcohol in it?'

'I got alcohol free beer.'

"Well could you please give me than an alcohol free beer please"

Mirajane putted the beer down the bar. "Here you go'

"How much?'

"Now were talking about money" Mirajane putted 38 euro on the bar. "From last week she said with a wink"

"Oh thanks'

"How are you doing Jellal" Mirajane asked worried.

"I'm fine just a little tired that's all"

"How is things going between you and Laxus?'

"Well sometimes he can be a really jerk"

"I know what you mean' "But sometimes he can be nice"

'I admire you Jellal that you can say compliments about your friend who is always teasing you"

"I said he 'can' be nice' while taking a sip of his beer.

"Jellal I know that it's been a week and a day but how about your love life?"

"How do you mean?" Jellal asked with a frown.

"Well are you interested in someone else already or still Ultear"

He stared at the curious Mirajane.

Before he could answer the question 2 people came yelled into Fairy tail. Those 2 people were no one else than: Ultear and Zeref. The couple Ultear and Zeref started to dance on the dancefloor.

Just great thought Jellal. He turned back to Mirajane who gave him a worried look. "Are you alright Jellal."

"I'm still fine" he said with a sad smile.

"Jellal…"

'You know Mirajane…" "If you really care about someone, you want them to be happy" "Even if it can not with yourself" "Ultear wasn't happy with me but now she has Zeref.." "She smiles now more than ever" "I'm happy for her" "It just hurts because I'm in love with her' He sighed deep while his hands through his hair. "It will take time to get over her" "But don't worry about me I'm going to be fine he said with a small smile.

Jellal if anything happened you can talk to us than I mean Laxus, Natsu, Gray, we girls and of course Erza.

'" I will keep that in mind"

"Hey Jellal"

Jellal turned around were the sound came from and looked at Erza.

"Hey Erza'

"Are you alright" she said worried.

"I'm fine" Erza looked beatifull, she wore a short black dress.

"If your fine come dance with" she said with a gentle smile.

"I think after all I'm not fine"

"Don't need to act shy Jellal I don't mind if you can't dance" she said teasingly.

"I don't dance that bad you know" said Jellal grinned.

"I'll teach you how to dance" said Erza with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed him by his right arm and dragged him from the char. "Let's go"

Jellal was not a good dancer, on the other hand Erza danced on the beat of the music and used every part of her body. Jellal couldn't keep his eyes off her. She smiled happy at him. It was a long time since he felt so happy. He smiled back at her.

However she had suddenly a disgust look on her eyes. He followed her eyes and saw Ultear and Zeref rub against each other. His smile disappeared in an instant. Erza growled angry and started to walk to them. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Don't"

"She had an another guy when she had something with you!" "How can it be that you're not mad!"

"If you care about someone you want them to be happy" "Even if it is not with me"

"But what about you" said Erza angry. "You are not happy because of her!" "You felt terrible because of her!" "And she just…"

"Erza don't worry about it I'm going to be fine" he said with a sad smile.

He deserved someone who loved him back. He deserved someone to have a nice girlfriend. He deserved so much better. By the sad look on Jellal's face something snapped in her. Again that sad look of understanding. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him towards her.

She grabbed him now by his face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Leave in the comments below what you think of this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow or Saturday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	8. The truth

**Sorry sorry I know it is 2 times in arrow that the chapter is a day late.**

 **That's why again this chapter is longer than the other ones.**

 **By the way thank you for the reviews they really support me to write more.**

 **[Even if I'm late]**

 **Again I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _Erza grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him towards her._

 _She grabbed him now by his face and kissed him passionately on the lips._

Jellal stood shocked while Erza kissed him. Questions went through is head like why? Why is she kissing me, does she likes me? Is she kissing me to distract me? Or because she likes me. And why the hell would she likes me. I left her without saying goodbye. And when I came back I came back with a girlfriend. I don't understand.

The kiss stopped but he still looked shocked with his head in her hands. Erza had a desperate look in her eyes. She was desperate of something she had kept to long for herself. She couldn't take it anymore. "Jellal I…"

Jellal stumbled out of her grip. He winked with his eyes to hope this was he dream. But it wasn't. He had to get out of here. It was too much to handle. He looked around him and saw everybody staring at him. Ultear looked shocked at him and ignored her boyfriend Zeref who was trying to get her attention. Erza's friend group smiled happy especially Mirajane. He searched with his eyes to the exit. There was only now one word on his mind. Escape.

Erza tried to grab him again to get his attention but he already ran away. "Jellal wait" Erza desperate yelled at him.

 _At Jellal's apartment_

He sat against the wall with his hand covering his head. He didn't understand. Why would she do that. He felt confused. He knew he had a crush on Erza but he had still feelings for Ultear. He knew that meeting Erza was the best thing that ever happened to him. But maybe not the best thing for Erza. He was a broken man. She didn't know what happened when he was taken away by his father.

Not that Ultear knew. But Ultear didn't care about that stuff. He was glad that Ultear didn't because he didn't wanted questions like: Why he was yelling in his sleep or something else. He didn't want them to worry about him. If he something he learned in his life than it was that he needed to fix his own problems.

So if he told Erza that he likes her she would eventually figure out what happened. But who says that she likes him back. Maybe she kissed him because she wanted to distract him or something. Maybe she tried to be a good friend. Ugh he didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew at the moment was ignoring the calls from his friends. He had school tomorrow so was definitely going to see Erza again. How much he even wanted it, he couldn't skip school. His friends will bombarding him with questions. He even couldn't answers there questions because he didn't even knew the answers.

He went with his hands through his hair. What to do he thought desperate. He couldn't confess to Erza. That only would give her more problems and he didn't even deserve her.

So roadmap for tomorrow would be:

1:Avoid his friends and hers.

2: Avoid especially Erza

3: Ignore questions from everyone about last night.

4: Don't draw attention.

5: Hide in the pause.

6: Be as usual.

In short tomorrow is going to be a disaster.

That night he took 5 pills.

{ **Normally I would have stopped the chapter now, but because I'm stupid to upload the chapter late it goes further}**

 **{Still sorry about that}**

 _At school_

He survived the classes for now. His friends tried to talk to him but went to sit in front of the class. He received glares at his back but ignored them. When the teacher turned to blackboard they threw balls of paper. But he just kept staring at the blackboard. Erza and he were in the same class so after the class was finished she tried to come to him. But he raced out of the class as fast as he could. For now he kept himself well at the roadmap.

But then the pause came… He hid himself were the friend group of Zeref chilled. Lucky for him they ignored him but maybe that was because Zeref was there not now. They would at least expect him here.

But that's when the real disaster came.

"Hey Jellal I was looking for you but I didn't expect you to be here"

"Why were you looking for me" he said with confusing. Of all people why was she looking for him!

"I need to tell you something" "I broke up with Zeref' "I want you back Jellal"

She broke up with Zeref! What why.. Wait a minute because of last night. She wants me back because Erza kissed me. I don't understand he thought.

"Actually Jellal to begin with it was you're fault that I broke up with you" she said on an angry tone. "We dated for several months but you still didn't wanted me' "No wonder that I cheated on you' "That's why I broke up with you so that I could make you jealous' "So that you will see what you missed' "I never cared about Zeref'

Almost everybody on the schoolyard stared at us.

He stared with shocked eyes at here. He tried to progress the words. She cheated several times on him he already knew that. But he always thought she did that because she was unhappy. All this time….

She had no idea how he felt when she cheated on him. She had no idea how angry, sad and miserable he felt. She had no idea how angry he was right now. His shocked eyes turned in furious eyes.

"You know Ultear" he growled. "On the day that you broke up with me" "I wanted to tell you something" "I went to your house" "You know what I saw when I was at your house' "My girlfriend cheating on some guy from school" "You threw me of your house I told me it was over" "You did all this because I didn't want to sleep with you yet" "All this time I accepted the fact that you left someone else because you were unhappy" "At the time I thought you were happy with Zeref " "Almost all my friends were angry at you because of what you did to me' 'I defended you because I thought your'e happy so that's is engouh" "Do you even know what I wanted to tell you that day' "I wanted to tell you that I love you' "And now you're telling me you want me back'

"Don't act so innocent Jellal" Ultear fired back. "When you dated with me you told me you had feelings for Erza"

"Because I wanted to be honest" "I didn't wanted to lie to my girlfriend about stuff like that"

"Do you knew how I felt that my boyfriend had an eye for another girl" "That's why I forbid you to see Erza" "That's why I cheated on you" "I want you back Jellal" she said desperate.

"Ultear" he said on a calmer tone.

"It's over"

He walked away from her. Everybody heard there conflict even if they didn't wanted to. Now they know that Jellal and Ultear can yell pretty loud.

And that's how he didn't accomplish step 4/5/6.

 **Pfff that was one hell of a chapter.**

 **Don't worry Erza will get her moment to talk to Jellal.**

 **Thank you guys for the support in the comments.**

 **I really appreciate!**

 **The next chapter will be for Thursday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	9. The kidnap

**You may come up with the name for the character 'the boss'**

 **You can leave in the comments the name.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

After she kissed him last night she tried to talk to him on school about it. She called his name but he ignored her. In the pause she went to look for him but couldn't find him. Until she heard yelling. She looked where the sound came from and saw Jellal and Ultear yelling at each other.

' _And now you're telling me you want me back'_

 _"Don't act so innocent Jellal, Ultear fired back"_

 _"When you dated with me you told me you had feelings for Erza'_

She didn't heard the rest of the conversation anymore. So he did have feelings for her. She flooded with joy. He had feelings for her she thought happy. She was pulled out of her mind when she saw Jellal walk away from Ultear. This was her chance and she walked after him. Jellal was almost in arm reach when her phone rang.

She looked at her phone and saw that Lucy was calling.

"Hey Lucy right now I'm busy right now'" "Can you call me later?"

"Erza my father is kidnapped" she said crying.

"What where are you Erza" asked worried.

"I'm at my house"

"Stay there I coming to you"

She looked at Jellal who walked away. She would get another chance to talk to him.

 _At lucy's apartment_

She comforted Lucy while she told her what happened.

"You know that my father has a very good paid job" "He is very important for the company" "This morning when I went to the living room some furniture were broken" "I found a note on the table:

 _We kidnapped you're father._

 _If you want him back pay us 1 million euro._

 _If you contact the police and we will know when you do._

 _You will have no father anymore._

 _Call the number if you have the money._

 _06-45739842_

"What am I going to do?!' 'I don't have 1 million euro" Lucy said crying.

"I'm going to call Mirajane,Levy,Juvia and Cane than we can think and talk together about this" She had since today a new mobile phone so her friends wouldn't raciness her phone number.

She pressed accidentally Jellal and tried to hang up immediately. But he picked up the phone.

"Hello who am I speaking to?"

But maybe he could help to she thought.

"With Erza could you come over to Lucy's apartment there is something terrible happened"

"Oh okay I'm coming so fast as I could"

 _Later when Jellal arrived at Lucy's apartment._

Erza explained what happened to Mirajane,Levy,Juvia, Cana and Jellal.

"Can I see the note please" asked Jellal seriously.

Erza gave him the note. "What are you going to do with it?"

Jellal didn't answer the question, he kept focusing on the note. His face became pale.

"Jellal what is it?" Erza asked worried.

"Just wait here" and walked out of the room with the note.

He grabbed his phone and called the number.

"So you have the money" said a creepy voice.

"Your speaking with Jellal I want an appointment with your boss" "Right now"

"Oh Jellal long time no seeing" "Where have you been, we tried to call you several times"

"You will know soon if you make an appointment with your boss"

"Why do you call him boss? , you know his real name"

"Just make an appointment"

"Alright alright not so moody" "He can right now"

"Okay send him over at the house where you kidnapped the father"

"Oooh is that where all this going about" "I don't think he will let him go without the money" "So good luck and he hang up"

He walked back into the living room.

Did you just called that number asked Levy.

"Yes bec-"

Erza interrupted him \'why did you that", 'we don't even have the money yet"

"Because the boss is coming over right now to discuss that'

"What he is coming here said Cana yelling"

Yes I'm going to talk to him in another room.

"Everything is going to be okay" Jellal reasured.

Juvia thinks that Jellal knows these guys.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **You may come up with the name for the character 'the boss'**

 **You can leave in the comments the name.**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow or Thursday.**

 **Until goodbye!**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**


	10. Sudden death

**Okay this chapter is a little cliché.**

 **But I still hope you will enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 _Juvia thinks that Jellal knows this guys._

The whole girl group stared at him questionlly.

Tring!

"That's him" "Stay calm okay" Jellal said with a reassured smile. He opened the door with Juvia peeking behind a door.

"Hey Jellal long time no seeing" "You can call me just like the old days"

"Let just make this quick Ranald' "Where are negotiating about Lucy's father nothing else"

"Yeah yeah where should we take this negotiating let place" "Or do you want to let the girls hear our conversation" He pointed with his right hand to Juvia.

"Let's do this in a other room" Jellal leaded him to another room. "Okay listen Ranald I want to make a deal Jellal said serieus"

"I listen"

"You have to promise to leave my friends alone"

"You ask a lot you know that" "Even though you saved my life once, I'm not for sure if I can keep this promise"

"You own me one so you have to do it Jellal fired back" "Because if it is something what mafia gangs, do is keeping their promises" "Am I right?!"

Ranald sighed in surrender. "You know Jellal you can always come back" "You will make a lot of money"

"No thank you Ranald, I don't do that anymore' "So I would appreciated it if you gave us Lucy's father back"

"Just give me a second" Ranald grabbed his phone and made a call. When he was done with the call Ranald said: "I will be leaving then" "Don't worry Lucy's father is underway" "See you soon Jellal"

"Goodbye" said Jellal with a frown on his forehead. Jellal closed the door behind him and walked over to the Livingroom. When he just took one step in the Livingroom, they threw hundreds of questions at him. Like: "who was Ranald?", "Is Lucy's father going to be okay?"

"Calm down, give me some time to explain" said Jellal quickly through their questions.

They calmed down for a little and waited impatient on his story. "Tell us already" Cana yelled impatient.

'I made a deal with their boss that they release Lucy's father'

"But.." Cana said curious.

"He owned me a debt that's the but Jellal explained"

"He owned you a debt?" Asked Cana questionly.

"How do you know this guy?" Asked Levy.

"That's not important now, Lucy's father can arrive here any minute"

Tring!

Speaking of the devil.

Lucy rushed to the front door and opened it with a swing. Lucy sees her dad standing for her unharmed. "Dad!" Lucy yells and hugs him. After some embraces Lucy's father invites them for dinner. As thank you for being there his daughter when he was kidnapped.

Jellal wanted to refuse but before he could Lucy's father said that he wanted to talk about something. Jellal didn't want to be rude so he stayed.

 _At dinner_

The food was delicious, Jellal never knew that food could be so delicious.

"Jellal could I ask you something?" Asked lucy's father.

Jellal nodded yes.

How much did you pay the kidnappers.

Jellal had now a hard time swallowing his food.

Juvia answers his question. "The boss of the kidnappers owned him a debt' "He freed you by paying his debt to Jellal'

'So he owned you a debt" Lucy'father said interested. "How do you know these guys Jellal'

Yeah Jellal how do you know these guys Erza said slight worried but most angry because he never told her about it.

'Uhmmm..I met that boss some years ago" said Jellal hesitantly to not tell too much.

"How do you met him" said Erza not letting this chance go to talk about it.

"A friend of mine introduced him to me"

"And what abut the debt thing?"

It was like Jellal was in a police hearing. Seriously Erza couldn't let it go. "I saved once his life that's all" Jellal tried to be convincing.

Erza narrowed her eyebrows. "That's all" said Erza repeating his words on a sarcastic tone. "Jellal were you in a gang?" Erza said on a sharp voice. Erza wasn't stupid. When he saw the number he knew right away from who it was. He knew also the boss who was just some couple of hours at the door. Juvia spied on them while they had an conversation. Even in the other room. Juvia later told them what she heard. And it convinced Erza only more that Jellal had some dark past with that guy. "Jellal were you in a gang?"

The question went through him over and over again.

Erza snapped him out of his thought. "Jellal!" Erza yelled at him.

"Uhhmmm" said Jellal trying to find his words.

Erza was staring at his eyes, desperately trying to find the truth. "Jellal" she said again but softer.

Everybody was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Can we talk about it in another place" said Jellal trying to find a way out.

'Jellal" said Erza sharp.

He could lie but they will ask him why he did so hard about it. And besides Erza would know when he would lie. Just freaking great. "I have made some mistakes in my life" "Of what I'm not very proud" of he added quickly.

"Were you a member of his gang?" Said Erza serious. If he was what she predicted she would still love him. But she then wanted to make sure he would never come in an gang again. Never on a dark path again.

But just when Jellal wanted to answer he was saved by an call on his phone. "I'm sorry have to take this" said Jellal relived, without looking to his phone who is calling him.

"Can it not wait for an moment" said Mirajane.

"No I'm sorry its important' He looked at his phone who was calling. His face of relive went to worried.

Erza noticed his expression. "Jellal something wrong?"

"I have to take this one, excuse me for an moment" And he walked out of the room.

 _After the phone call_

Jellal's mind was blank. He couldn't think anymore. His whole body was shaking. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be…. No not like everybody else… She couldn't right?! He couldn't be now the only one right?! He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"Jellal you alright" he heard Erza saying on a worried voice.

He can't see someone right now. He can't show weakness. He heard her moving closer to him. But he will if this continues. He will break. "Say thank you to Lucy's father for the dinner" said Jellal with a cracked voice. And with that he ran out of the house. He heard Erza yelling his name. He heard Erza her running after him. Tears started to swell in his eyes. He ran over the streets. She doesn't understands it god damit. He tear went over his right cheek. He is a monster. He climbed on a building. She has to stay away from him. He parkoured on some higher buildings. He lost her. Well sort of. He could still heard her yelling his name over the streets.

I'm sorry Erza, it's for your best. It's my fault they are all gone. That's why… He doesn't deserve to have people who care about him. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve to life. He walked to the edge of the building. He stared to the ground. If he just took one step more, than it would be all over. He would not have nightmares anymore. He could not hurt anybody anymore. He would not wake up with feeling miserable. He could not feel pain anymore.

Just with one step.

He sighed deep. How much he even wanted it, he could not do it today. First he had to organize a funeral.

But after that it will be soon over.

* * *

 **Jup again a chapter were Jellal is depressed.**

 **I tried to make the chapter a bit longer.**

 **I think the next chapter is going to be a confession.**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow or Monday.**

 **Until goodbye.**


	11. Let us help!

**I want to thank you all for the people who supported this serie.**

 **AwesomeWaffle** **,** **Faith** **,** **Guest** **and** **Pi pi m** **.**

 **Thank you for leaving a review**

 **This chapter will be a little cliché.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

If it were up to him, he was now not on school. But if he didn't showed up the school would try to contact his parents. It would maybe go so far, that they would call the police. And that would be a big problem.

 _At school_

It was pretty hard to ignore his friends in class. They were worse than yesterday. When the last class was over he tried to rush out of class. But two hands on his shoulders putted him back on his char.

"We need to talk Jellal" said a low voice behind him.

Jellal became slightly nervous. He didn't had time for this. He had better things to do. He tried to stand up but the hands pushed him back in his char. He could grab their hands and turn them around. It would give them pain but not an injury. Just when he want to put his plan into action.

"Jellal we are worried about you" said a soft worried voice.

There is only one who has that voice thought Jellal. Erza

Erza walked to him and stood now right before him.

"I'm fine" Jellal murmured without looking at her.

"Jellal don't lie to us" Erza yelled. Erza tried to find his eyes but he still looked away. "It's okay to be sad" said Erza soft. "You don't have to do this on your own" "We are your friends we care about you" "So please let us help you.

"Look Erza appreciate your help" "But the most important thing I learned in my life is, that you have to solve your own problems" "So leave me alone" And with that he grabbed the hands on his shoulders and turned them around. He saw the people who were holding him were Laxus and Gray. They groaned in pain. I'm sorry guys this is the best for your own sake Jellal thought. He pushed them away with his hands.

Laxus and Gray stumbled back.

"God dammit Jellal" Laxus growled.

Jellal turned around to run to the exit.

But when he turned Jellal, Erza jumped on him.

She fast grabbed his arms and held them above his head. Erza stared at him with angry eyes. "Dammit Jellal why can't you trust us?" Tears start to swell in Erza's eyes. "Why can't you trust me? " Erza said with a cracked voice. "We know each other since kids" "We spend years together" "Doesn't mean that something to you!"

He made her cry. He is such an idiot. He really wanted to punch himself right now but Erza was still holding his arms.

Tears were now rolling down her both cheeks.

He turned from her gaze. He couldn't handling seeing her crying.

As reaction Erza grabbed his head with her both hands to grab his attention. "Jellal please trust me, please let me help you" Erza begged.

Jellal saw her crying eyes. He swallowed the bitterness on his tong. He hated himself so much right now. "I'm sorry Erza" And with that he knocked Erza out with his left hand. He lay her carefully on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Gray yelled at him.

Jellal stood his back to Laxus and Gray. "Take care of Erza" Jellal said sad. Before they could react, Jellal ran out of the room.

He organized the funeral last night. You would think that is impossible to organize in one night. But let just say it wasn't the first time he did this. He quitted his job. He used all the money he had for the funeral, but it wasn't that much. So he used the money from her bank account. He also stopped the lease contract from his apartment.

He ran out of the school. He heard someone yelling his name. Apparently Gray stayed with Erza and Laxus was now chasing him.

"Jellal come here you moron" Laxus yelled.

Jellal ran over the streets and parkoured himself on a high building. He didn't heard him anymore. He lost him.

 _At the funeral_

On the middle of the room stood the coffin. Almost all the seats were empty. Almost no one was in the room. Expect for Jellal.

He was the only one wearing black clothes. He was the only one with a neutral face. He was the only one.

 _Sometime later_

The coffin went slowly into his grave. Jellal had still a neutral face. The employs left him alone with the coffin in his grave. It was a cloudy day. Dark clouds hover over him.

Jellal stared to the grave. "I'm sorry" "I never wanted this" "I didn't knew it would have dangerous consequences" His hands formed a fist. "I know it's my fault" "I know that you hate me" "You have all the right to" "I know you wanted me dead" "You don't have to worry about that anymore" "This will be my last day" "But before I go…"

He looked at the graves that surrounded the new grave. "I want to say to all of you" "I'm really sorry for what I did to you"

"I'm really sorry"

* * *

 **Phew that was another depressive chapter.**

 **But don't worry the next chapter will a sort of final chapter.**

 **It will be not the last chapter.**

 **It's hard to explain.**

 **Just wait another day or two.**

 **Leave some comments I really are curious what you think of this serie.**

 **I don't mind tips or advice.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	12. I'm a monster

**This is a confession chapter.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

Jellal walked over the streets.

The weather above his head was getting worse.

There was a storm coming.

The streets were empty.

That made sense because around this time everyone was eating with his family.

Family.

They say that it is a group of people who life together.

A group of people who love each other.

What a lie.

What a horrible lie.

Jellal stared at the sky.

This would be his last time that he saw the sky.

He thought about to leave letter to his friends.

But what was there to say.

He couldn't tell why.

And besides where could he leave the letter.

I mean they didn't knew where he lived.

And he couldn't leave it in his locker on school.

Than he had to wait for another day.

Jellal sighed deep.

He stopped for a tall building.

Rain started to drop.

Jellal turned around with his head, and stared at empty street.

'I'm sorry my friends'

'I'm sorry Erza'

* * *

Erza ran over the empty streets.

Jellal she yelled desperate.

Natsu ran to her.

"Did you find him" asked Erza.

"No" Natsu answered disappointed.

"We have to hurry" Erza said worried.

"What if something happened to him"

"Don't worry Erza everybody is looking for him, we will find him" Natsu reassured.

"Thank you Natsu, now let's go"

"I'll check out this street over there" said Erza pointed into the direction.

"Okay I take this area" said Natsu pointed the other street.

* * *

Jellal stood on the high building.

He saw lighting strike on a building far away.

The wind was blowing hard.

It was harder raining then before.

He was almost completely soaked.

He slowly walked towards the rand of the building.

He stood on the rand.

The wind blow roughly threw his hair.

He stared before him.

He saw lightened houses in the distance.

He could see through the window a family eating there dinner.

It must be nice having a family.

Jellal smiled sad.

If he just was stronger.

If he just was faster.

Than he still had a family.

If he just…

Tears rolled over his both cheeks.

He took one step forward…

But before he could fall someone grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him back.

He felt on the buildings floor.

Before he could react, two arms hugged him tight and made sure he couldn't move.

"You idiot!" Erza said crying.

She hugged him tighter.

"You freaking idiot"

His head laid on her shoulder.

He didn't knew what to say.

This was last thing he expected.

He was bewildered.

Erza stopped the tight embrace, and moved her hands to his head.

Her worried eyes stared into his.

"Jellal I don't know what happened in all those years"

"But I'm not letting you kill yourself"

"Jellal please, we are your friends"

"We care about you , you can't dump us"

"We are your family"

"Even if you push us away, we will never go away"

"I will never let you go"

"I will help you even if you resist"

"I'm not going to give up on you"

Their heads were dangerously close.

"I beg you please don't hate yourself" Erza begged.

She did her head against his, and putted her hands on his shoulder.

"Jellal I.."

"I love you"

"I always did"

"So please don't hate yourself"'

Jellal listened to her bewildered.

She loves me?!

She is just saying this because she wants to stop me.

Right?!

Erza saw the confusing in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you since our childhood" Erza confessed with a blush on her cheeks.

"Erza you don't understand, I'm a monster" Jellal said with a cracked voice.

She backup her head a little and putted her hands on his face.

"You are not a monster" Erza said stubborn.

"You don't know what I have done, I killed people!"

Erza swallowed.

Erza couldn't believe it.

The kindhearted Jellal she knew a killer?!

Even if he was…

"Jellal we figure something out"

She wiped with her hands the tears away.

"I'll will love you no matter what" Erza said serious.

She came closer to him.

Jellal saw her intention, and tried to keep the distance by going backwards.

But Erza's kept him from moving.

"Erza you make a mistake I….."

Jellal couldn't finish his sentence.

Erza had her lips locked onto his.

She kissed him soft.

There came a blush on Jellal's face.

Erza started to kiss him more passionately.

Jellal forgot what he was going to say and closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes Erza stopped the kiss.

"Erza I.." Jellal said with cracked voice.

Erza stopped him with putting a finger on his lips, and said: "ssshhh"

She hugged him and putted a hand on the back of his head

With her other hand she rubbed over his back.

Jellal was with his head on her shoulder.

He was a little bit aroused by her scarlet hair.

He felt so tired.

"It's okay Jellal"

"I'm never going to leave you no matter what"

More tears started to roll over Jellal's cheek.

"Erza promise me.." Jellal said barely.

"Promise me you don't die"

Erza was surprised by the question.

"I won't" Erza said confident.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Leave some comments I really are curious what you think of this serie.**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow or Wednesday.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	13. Survival plan

**This chapter isn't going to be very good.**

 **I apology for that.**

 **That's why this was really hard for to write to make it a little readable.**

 **Don't worry the next one will be better.**

 **In this serie Jellal is a little addicted to coffee.**

 **And Natsu's langue is a little sloppy.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

Jellal slowly opened his eyes.

He was welcomed by a sharp light.

Euhhh Jellal groaned tiredly.

Jellal sat up and blinked his eyes.

He looked into a big room with 2 chars a big mirror and a big closet.

He laid on a two persons bed.

Where was he?

Why was he here?

Wasn't he first on the roof.

How did he landed here.

He yawned.

First coffee.

Than figure out what happened.

He stumbled out bed.

He was still in his sleepy trance.

He only wear his boxers.

Wait what?!

How the heck did that happened?!

Oh great then they saw also my scars.

He had one big scar on his right halve of his stomach.

There were little scars over his whole body.

Just freaking great

He really needed coffee right now.

He walked out of the room.

He looked into the hall, he knew this house.

It was Erza's.

Did she brought him here?

Well we are thinking about last night.

" _Jellal I…I love you"_

Oh crap she confessed last night to me.

He remembered the whole conversation again.

Crap crap crap I need to get out of here he thought.

He wanted to walk to the door when he realized.

Clothes.

Where are my clothes?!

The laundry room, where is the laundry room?

He heard footsteps coming from a room.

"I'm going to check on Jellal'

it was too late for Jellal to hide.

"Hey Jellal you're awake" said Erza who stood now right in front of him.

Erza was the last person he wanted to see right now after what happened.

"Ehmm Erza where are my clothes?" said Jellal awkwardly.

"Oh your clothes they are right now in the dryer.." Erza explained.

"It will only take 40 minutes before they are done"

Could it even go worse.

First he tried to kill himself but Erza stopped him.

Second they knew he had scars on his body.

And third the girl who had taking him into her house confessed her love towards him.

She even still loves him when he told her he killed people.

Seriously how can he convince her, that it's the best for her if she stayed away from him.

He even made her cry twice yesterday.

He even didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, but if we didn't took them off of you" said Erza interrupting his thought.

"You would get sick"

Her eyes went over his body.

She saw the big scar on his stomach and the little scars if you good focused on his body.

What happened to him Erza thought worried.

"Umh Erza" said Jellal.

He snapped her out of her stare at his body.

"Jellal could you come with me" asked Erza politely.

"Okay.." said Jellal suspicious.

While they walked to the living room Erza explained what happened yesterday.

"Well actually after some time you felt in sleep in my arms"

"I called my friends that we found you and brought you to my home"

"They boys undressed you so that you wouldn't get sick"

When Jellal walked into the living room, he wanted run away so fast as he could.

His friend group and Erza's were sitting at the table.

It was just a dream right?!

He blinked his eyes.

They were still sitting at the table.

He really wanted coffee right now.

They all stared at him.

Apparently they expected from him, to take a seat on one of the available chairs.

Not that he really had a choice.

He sighed deep and took a seat on one of the chairs.

He felt really exhausted, and wasn't really in the mood to get a speech.

Erza took the seat next to him.

"Jellal we need to talk" Mirajane started.

No really, I tried to kill myself.

I don't think we need to talk Jellal thought sarcastically.

"We really are worried about you" continued Lucy.

"Jellal we want to help no matter what you did in your past" said Natsu confident.

"How can I so be sure if that you guys not going to hate me or disgust me if you find out what happened" Jellal said on a low voice

"We are your family, we are not gonna hate you" Natsu

Yeah sure you're not the first one who told me that.

Do you want to know what happened to them" said Jellal angry.

He was getting angry that they didn't understand it.

before anyone could response he answered the question himself.

"There dead.. there all dead"

"Oh no wait except one but I don't care about him"

He got some worried glares from people.

"Listen Jellal you may have given up on yourself but we don't " said Laxus seriously.

"Were not going to let you kill yourself"

If they put me in a hospital, I'll just break out myself thought Jellal.

"Look I don't were you live but from now on you live here with all the people in this room" said Laxus still seriously.

"What?!" Jellal said confused.

"We're going to make sure your never be left alone" said Gajeel

"So you guys just going to life here just for that' said Jellal still not believing in this nonsense.

"Yeah our parents don't really mind if our grades don't go wrong said Levy.

"Parents even wanne me to go here so that, I could learn some manners from people" said Natsu

"It's sounds like a lot of fun, just hanging around with your friend but also at home" Natsu concluded.

Seriously these guys, he really needed now coffee thought Jellal.

"You're stuck with us" said Gray while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jellal heard angry murmuring from one of the seats.

It was Juvia glaring angry at him.

She murmured something like: Love rival.

Well all this proved that it always could go worse.

* * *

Erza and the group of friends made a plan before they would talk to Jellal.

They wouldn't rush with questions because then he would lock himself completely up.

That was the last thing they wanted.

So they would make sure if he wanted to talk they were there for him.

Or if he needed help they were there for him.

They wanted to make sure he wasn't left alone anymore.

That was rule number one off someone who is suicidal.

They thought about help from outside like hospital.

But Gray said it wasn't a good idea because from what he saw Jellal was a skilled fighter so he could break himself out of it.

Jellal being around his friends, all the time was the best option.

* * *

 **Pfffffff this chapter was hard to write for my.**

 **I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **The next one will much better I hope.**

 **Leave some comment what you think of this serie!**

 **I know the chapters are around the 1k but see it like this.**

 **I upload almost every day!**

 **The next chapter will be tomorrow.**

 **Until goodbye!**


	14. Alone time

**I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

He really needed some alone time.

Since this morning his friends explained that they now lived here in Erza's house.

Jellal asked if Erza was alright with this.

Erza herself explained that she was actually glad, because she felt a little lonely in this big apartment.

But inner case his friends became his stalkers.

Seriously there was at least one with him.

He was never alone.

He tried to sneak out of the apartment but of course it was locked.

Gray heard his struggle with the door, and asked: "Where are you going"

"It's almost dinner tie"

"Can I not go out for a walk" Jellal lied"

And the first prize for bad lying goes to Jellal thought Jellal.

He really wanted to face palm himself right now.

"Can't you do that after dinner?" Gray asked suspicious.

"I guess" Jellal murmured in defeat.

 _After dinner_

Jellal didn't had the courage to face Erza after what happened.

So he walked to Mirajane and asked: "Ehm could you open the door for me please, I'm going for a walk"

"Oh okay" said Mirajane.

Mirajane wasn't dumb.

Just wait a second by the door.

 _After some minutes_

Mirajane walked to him.

Before she opened she said: "Oh btw Jellal Erza is going with you"

"What why?!" Jellal asked questionly.

"Is there something wrong with that " said Erza who stepped behind Mirajane.

He didn't noticed she was behind Mirajane until now.

"Let's go" said Erza before he could response.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

Blush appeared on Jellal's cheeks.

He was still speechless in the elevator.

When they were out of the building Jellal's brains started to work again.

He couldn't do his thing with her around.

He had to lose her.

Wait think Jellal you can't do that either.

Don't leave a woman alone on the streets in the night.

No matter how strong Erza may be, he couldn't do that to her.

Erza apparently didn't notice but she was still holding his arm.

Jellal still felt it, and had still a blush on his cheeks.

He could feel the warmth from Erza's arm flowing throw his body.

She had no idea what she did to him.

And not to forget that he tried to avoid her because of what happened.

Jup he really successfully avoid her he thought sarcastically.

Maybe Jellal could do the second thing for what he was planning to do.

He couldn't go to the graves with her.

But maybe well the second thing.

The walked quiet over the streets.

If people saw them right now they would think they were a couple.

If you think about it Erza confessed her feelings towards him, and she knew he loved her back so…

Why did he even think about this!

He don't deserve Erza's love for him.

He don't and ever will.

Jellal stopped for the pharmacy and walked inside.

Until now Erza noticed she was holding him all this time.

A slight blush appeared on Erza cheeks, but at the same she wondered why they were her.

She hurried herself inside because she didn't wanted Jelall to be alone.

What the heck is Jellal doing Erza wondered.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this short chapter, but I didn't had the time to make it longer.**

 **I could have delayed the chapter, but then I didn't keep my promise.**

 **Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Next chapter will be on Friday, because tomorrow I'm on a trip.**

 **Leave some comment what you think of this serie!**

 **Until goodbye!**


End file.
